Tutorial: Conexão de Proxy
Atualmente, o jogo está disponível apenas para as pessoas que ligam com o endereço IP japonesa, assim desta página orienta novos usuários como contornar esta restrição. Atualmente, existem três (3) opções conhecidas para ligar para o jogo - eles estão dispostos a partir da mais recomendada para o mínimo recomendado. Tente ir a partir da opção mais recomendada para a opção menos recomendado antes de fazer perguntas. __TOC__ Opção 1: Editando os Cookies Regionais da DMM Uso # Entre na DMM.com # Abra a barra de inspecionar (F12) #* Copie e cole o código de 2 linhas abaixo no Console #* Execute pressionando a tecla Enter '''ou '''Ctrl + Enter para o IE # Em seguida, use a barra de endereços para ir diretamente para a página do Kancolle aqui document.cookie = "cklg=ja;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; Usando cookies para navegar na DMM * Se você quiser navegar na sessão de netgames da DMM, e não apenas jogar KanColle, você terá que adicionalmente introduzir o seguinte código de cookie em cada página para ter certeza de evitar a área erro. Se você está se sentindo preguiçoso, no Chrome, você pode usar qualquer uma das seguintes ferramentas: ** extensão especializada de gakada que substitui esses cookies automaticamente sempre ** KC3改 que substitui esses cookies automaticamente cada vez que se habilitado em suas configurações ** EditThisCookie and lock ckcy=1 and cklg=welcome document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; * Se você está fazendo isso manualmente, e ainda obter a área de erro, mesmo com isso, certifique-se a página foi totalmente carregado antes de entrar o código, apenas vendo a página não está bem. DMM é tão persistente que eles às vezes reverter o código enquanto ele ainda está carregando (alguns ativos começando carregada que tem cabeçalhos de resposta com os biscoitos revertendo). Portanto, verifique se a página é totalmente carregado, com barra de abas do seu navegador não ter o ícone de carga rotativa, digite o código de 6 linhas, e rapidamente clique no link que você quer ir. ** Esta é uma razão pela qual a navegação DMM não é aconselhável via bolinho manual de mais e é de trabalho intensivo. * Aqui estão algumas páginas DMM onde não precisa introduzir o código de 6 linhas. Advantagens * Funciona para qualquer sistema operacional ou navegador * Você não precisa baixar ou instalar qualquer software de terceiros para apenas jogar Kancolle * Você terá acesso até que você especificamente limpar os cookies do seu navegador * É rápido, já que você estará usando sua conexão direta com a internet Desvantagens *Não funciona para alguns usuários devido a inúmeras razões, como por exemplo: **Ela não funciona para quase todas as pessoas que navegam na Indonésia desde que o governo da Indonésia e / ou ISP bloqueou DMM. **Pessoas que estão usando algum ISP, como kbro de Taiwan não são capazes de superar a restrição DMM mesmo após a aplicação daqueles código, a razão por trás disso é desconhecido. *Para aqueles que estão usando ISPs como a China Unicom, China Telecom ou da China Tietong, devido à sua largura de banda internacional limitado disponível para usuários regulares, utilizando este método pode ser mais lento do que conexão proxy de acordo com vários relatórios. Como isso funciona * You use the browser's dev tools console to write cookies on your computer. Nothing has been transmitted to the server at this point. * Once you refresh DMM, it will now check for the cookies. Your browser includes these cookies as a part of the HTTP header on your refresh. * DMM will now see the new region flag on the cookies, (which they do not know you faked since it was given by your browser) and grant you access. * Choose your netgame and play Incorporação *On some third-party tools, the process can be simplified as follow: *#Log-in to www.dmm.com via those tools. *# Switch the language of the site from English to Japanese (日本語) at the top of the site. *# Click the "Apply/Set (Region) Cookie" button in those tools. Option 2: VPN Gate Client Usage Windows # Head over to VPN Gate, an "Academic Experiment Project" by the University of Tsukuba. # Download, install and run the client. # Select a Japanese server in "VPN Gate Public VPN Relay Servers" Mac / UNIX-based * Chance are there is L2TP VPN interface that has been pre-installed in your kernel (especially if you are not running your own custom kernel). You can directly set it up without needed to download any clients nor using similar software to let you execute Windows-only clients. However, in case your network is blocking the usage of L2TP, you will still need to download VPN clients to let you use VPN with different protocols. Linux * See this user blog entry for more information. * If you have difficulties getting SoftEther VPN for linux to work properly you can revert to connecting to SoftEther VPN servers via L2TP method. Just make sure that the server you are connecting to also supports L2TP method. Advantages * Does not require the need to use region cookies as mentioned in the foremost option towards the top. * Shows your IP address conveniently as Japanese IP address or whichever IP address that you chose. * May help with some common troubleshooting issues for instance when you get catbombed/errors which maybe is the result of poor internet connectivity. Disadvantages * It is complex to setup and may require networking knowledge to make the most of it. ** Troubleshooting when connecting via VPN may become more complex and harder to diagnose. * It is susceptible to Man in the middle attack (MitM attack) as compromised host can render your visits to various sites be intercepted. * It is NOT recommended to be used especially when you are handling sensitive data such as when entering your card details - see former point about MitM attack. Option 3: Creating an L2TP or STTP VPN connection (Windows 8) Method This method works for Windows 7 as well, but the wording of the settings might be different. #Go to VPN Gate, and find a Japanese server that supports either "L2TP/IPsec" or "MS-STTP" connections. #Copy the server's address (eg. vg2036075803.opengw.net). For STTP-supporting servers, copy the address plus the port number, shown in the MS-STTP column. #"Set up a new connection or network" in Network and Sharing Center. #"Connect to a workplace" #"Use my Internet connection (VPN)" #Paste the address (plus the port, for STTP), name the VPN connection as you wish and click on "Create". #(L2TP users skip to step 8 for now) The VPN connection should appear in "Network Connections" (or the sidebar that appears when you click on the network icon in the taskbar). When asked for User name and Password, input "vpn" for both. #For L2TP users, you must find the network connection that was just created, and going to its "Properties" by right clicking on the just-created connection in "Network Connections". Go to the "Security" tab, select L2TP/IPsec as the "Type of VPN" and then click on "Advanced settings". Select "Use preshared key for authentication" and then input "vpn". Apply the settings. Connect to the VPN as per step 7. This method is for users of Mac and UNIX-based systems: #Open Network Preferences. #Click add connection, then select VPN (L2TP) #Go to VPN Gate, and find a Japanese server that supports either "L2TP/IPsec" connections. #Copy the server's address (eg. vg2036075803.opengw.net). #Paste the address to the "Server Address", and type vpn as the "Account Name". #Click "Authentication Setting", then type vpn for both available textboxes. You need not to change anything else. #Click "Advanced", and tick Send all traffic over VPN Connection. #Click OK, then Apply, then test the connection using "Connect" button. #If the VPN fails, try to add the IP address to the "Server Address" instead of the full server name. If this one fails too, you can try turning off your whole internet connection for 1-2 minutes before trying to connect to the VPN again. This issue sometimes happen when you suddenly disconnected from the VPN due to bad connection or incomplete request. Advantages Like option 2: VPN Gate Client the same advantages and disadvantages are correlated. * Does not require the need to use region cookies as mentioned in the foremost option towards the top. * Shows your IP address conveniently as Japanese IP address or whichever IP address that you chose. * May help with some common troubleshooting issues for instance when you get catbombed/errors which maybe is the result of poor internet connectivity. Disadvantages Like option 2: VPN Gate Client the same advantages and disadvantages are correlated. * It is complex to setup and may require networking knowledge to make the most of it. ** Troubleshooting when connecting via VPN may become more complex and harder to diagnose. * It is susceptible to Man in the middle attack (MitM attack) as compromised host can render your visits to various sites be intercepted. * It is NOT recommended to be used especially when you are handling sensitive data such as when entering your card details - see former point about MitM attack. Option 4: Hotspot Shield Usable by those who want to use vpn but can't use vpn gate. See User_blog:User_blog:Mpj4/Tutorial:_Proxy_Connection_via_HSS API Links Introduction Getting an API Link requires you to be able to view the game first, thus you will need one of the three options on this article to initially connect to the game. * An API Link is a web address pointing directly to your KanColle account. * If you acquire this, you can visit it as a quick way to login. * Since it is a direct link, it bypasses DMM, thus bypasses country restrictions as well. * It is safe and is being used by the majority of the foreign community at this point. Get via Network Logs This is probably the easiest way to get an API link without third-party tools. # Open your browser DevTools by pressing F12. # Open the game # Go to the Network tab # Filter/Search for: Maind2 # There will be only one result. Right-click that, and [Copy link address] Note: Terminologies for Chrome, there are counterparts for Firefox and other browsers Get via Manual Search # Open the game # Ctrl+Shift+I (F12) to inspect element of the page or use "Show resources list" using Adblock, search for api_token or mainD2.swf #* Example: http://125.6.189.7/kcs/mainD2.swf?api_token=xxx&api_starttime=xxx #* Note: the API link unique for each server and session. # Copy the API link # Turn off your proxy/VPN and open the link in your browser. #* If it doesn't work, you probably copied the wrong or incomplete API link. # If you somehow find that your search function in the developer console is not working properly (in either Chrome or Firefox), you can also manually search for the API link by navigating the script in this order: #* html > body > div#w > div#main-ntg > div#page > div#area-game > iframe#game_frame > html > body > div#flashWrap > embed#externalswf # You can refer this tutorial video here on how to manually grab API Link on Chrome. Important Notes * You will need to get a new API link (refresh API link) by repeating one of the processes above, each month to reset the extra operation maps boss gauges. * It is also good practice to refresh your API link every in-game update (after maintenance). Further Reading * Looking at the diagram under the Region Cookies section, we can see that DMM is connected to the developer's server through Embedded Flash with API Links. ** DMM (which is not the developer) only shows you the game by embedding a flash object on their webpage. In this case, DMM is called the "publisher"/"part-producer". ** This flash object points to Kadokawa's (these are the developers) KanColle servers. ** The link to this flash object is the API Link. * Once DMM's country restriction has been bypassed, DMM will embed a flash object, as explained, through the API Link - which in turn becomes visible to us. * This link that DMM used to show us the game can be reused. You can save it on a file, or have it stickied on your computer, only to open it again, without the help of DMM this time around, thus avoiding country restrictions indefinitely. * If Region Cookies are used, API Links seem to be useless since its original purpose, avoiding country restriction, has already been resolved. However, some still prefer API Links because you do not need to load the DMM webpage, saving you some network load. Tip To avoid having to clear your browser cache everytime you want to connect to the game, you can use another chrome alike web browser (i.e. CoolNovo, Chromium, Comodo Dragon, SRWare Iron, RockMelt, etc.). Use this browser only for KanColle and don't forget to connect to a Japanese proxy before opening it. Like this, you won't have to wait for the downloading of the game's data everytime you need to connect to the game. In case you don't understand those text descriptions for any aforementioned steps, someone made a video OverView/Tutorial on the Provided Options (Mainly Option 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EU9Oklro90 There are some online kancolle login tools like ooi2 exist on internet that help users login to the game by using their server. The login process include transferring login data, i.e. login email and password (transmit in encrypted fashion), via tools providers' server to DMM's server. Thus it is recommended to use these tools only if you fully trust those platform (in case you are using codes made available by third parties to build your own login platform, that mean fully know what those codes are doing). Note that changing DMM account's ownership does not require anything other than login name + password. Troubleshooting Error1.jpg|A network error has occurred. Please hit the refresh button the browser. DMM_error_area.png|DMM error area, cookie issue. maintainance.jpg|Game/site is on maintenance. KanColle Error.jpg|An error has occurred. Banned_from_Kancolle.jpg|You are banned. See main article: Tutorial: Troubleshooting * Have you cleared your cache? Try doing everything again in Incognito. * Have you tried logging out of DMM, cleared your cookies, log back into DMM and redid your region cookies? * Have you tried logging in again on DMM to play there or tried getting a new API link? * Have you tried checking other sites, especially Japanese sites? Maybe the problem comes from your internet connection. * Were you using viewers? Try logging in normally on browser. * Were you banned? Login on DMM and see a black error message (refer to the gallery - last image) ** Banned accounts see the cat error on API link, and black message on DMM. Refer to the gallery on the right for more information. * Is you computer clock correct? Have you tried switching to Japanese timezone? ** Many reports stemming from error screen are related to the clock set in your computer. Make sure to synchronize your time with a time server or manually force a synchronization. ** The use of Japanese timezone is not a mandatory factor, however it may be able to help resolve your issues. The use of Japanese timezone is generally more strict at the registration/server selection screen or around game maintenance (i.e. moments before and after the game maintenance). Mobile Gameplay Using phone and tablet to play Kancolle is highly discouraged (as it would lead to increase in server load). Playing on Windows Tablet PC is maybe acceptable. Attempting to play using phones and tablets in general can result to getting banned. Please do note that support for using anything other than either a laptop or desktop computer is limited